Celegorm and Aredhel
by Erwen Brogiel
Summary: Romeo and Juliet set in Tirion before the Darkening of Valinor, starring Celegorm as Romeo, Aredhel as Juliet and Huan as Mercutio.
1. Prologue

**The Most Excellent and Lamentable Tragedy of Celegorm and Aredhel**

By Níracas Palehtë

_Translated from Elvish by Erwen Brógiel_

Translator's note: I have chosen to translate all names from the original Quenya to the more commonly used Sindarin forms. I sincerely apologize for any and all occasions of mangled meter, stolen sentences and arbitrary alliteration.

* * *

PROLOGUE

CHORUS: Two princes, both alike in dignity -

_Enter FËANOR with drawn sword._

Fëanor: Did you say "both alike in dignity"?

CHORUS: Ahem.

Two princes, one of whom was clearly best,

superior in every single way -

_Exeunt FËANOR, looking smug._

CHORUS: - in Elven Tirion, where this takes place,

disturb the peace with swords and hasty words.

As much as we would like to tell you more

of what will happen in this tragic play,

it seems unfair to spoil the ending - and

our author tires soon of writing verse.

Therefore we say: now let the play begin!


	2. Act I, Scene I

ACT I, SCENE I. Tirion. A public place.

_Enter ANGROD and AEGNOR, young sons of Finarfin and friends of the house of Fingolfin._

Angrod: I swear, if I see Caranthir...

Aegnor: Swear? That's not a very nice thing to do.

Angrod: _Caranthir_ is not very nice.

Aegnor: Draw your sword, then - here he comes.

Angrod: Done! Wait, aren't you going to draw your sword too?

Aegnor: I would rather let them start fighting; then it'll be their fault.

Angrod: I will stick my tongue out at them, then.

_Enter CARANTHIR and CURUFIN, young sons of Fëanor._

Caranthir: Do you stick your tongue out at us, cousin?

Angrod: I do stick my tongue out, cousin.

Caranthir: Do you stick your tongue out at us, cousin?

Angrod [aside to Aegnor]: Is it still their fault if I say yes?

Aegnor: Probably not.

Angrod: No, cousin, I do not stick my tongue out at you, cousin, but I do stick my tongue out.

Aegnor: Are you picking a fight?

Curufin: Not at all, what makes you think that?

Angrod: Yes you are.

Caranthir: No I'm not.

Angrod: Yes you are.

Caranthir: No I'm not.

Angrod: Yes you are.

Caranthir: NO YOU!

_They fight._

_Enter MAEDHROS, oldest son of Fëanor._

Maedhros: You bloody fools, stop fighting! Stop, I said!

_Beats down their swords._

_Enter TURGON, son of Fingolfin._

Turgon: What, have you drawn your sword against these kids?

Maedhros, pick on someone your own size!

Maedhros: Look, I'm not fighting them, you bloody fool!

I tried to stop them. I could use some help.

Turgon: Oh yes? A child lies more convincingly,

when saying that their cat must have consumed

their homework. Lying coward, feel my blade!

_They fight._

_Enter supporters of Fëanor and Fingolfin, who join the fray. Enter citizens, who try to stop the fight. Enter FINGOLFIN and ANAIRË._

Fingolfin: What is this noise? My sword - where is my sword?

Anairë: In the umbrella stand - why call for it?

Fingolfin: My brother comes, and he has drawn his sword.

_Enter FËANOR and NERDANEL._

Fëanor: Fingolfin! Darling, let go of my arm.

Nerdanel: I fear that doing so would cause great harm.

_Enter FINWË with attendants._

Finwë: STOP FIGHTING, EVERYBODY; STOP RIGHT NOW!

[aside] Would that I'd never married. I SAID STOP!

That's better. I am tired of these brawls!

Rebellious sons, and all the rest of you,

now listen to the verdict of your king:

if ever you disturb our streets again,

you will be put in Mandos' gloomy halls.

Fingolfin, come with me. And Fëanor,

we will talk later in the afternoon.

Now, everyone, on pain of death, depart!

_Exeunt all but FËANOR, NERDANEL and MAEDHROS._

Fëanor: Who started quarreling this time? My son,

you were here - tell me how it all begun.

Maedhros: Here did the sons of your half-brother fight

with my young brothers, ere I did arrive.

I cannot say who started, but I drew

my sword merely to part them. Then, alas,

came fiery Turgon, and he would not hear

my explanation. So he drew his sword,

and then we fought, and other folk joined in.

Nerdanel: Where's Celegorm? Have you seen him today?

Right glad I am he was not at this fray.

Maedhros: The hour of the mingling of the light

drew near its end, and golden Laurelin

was waxing, when I, in a troubled mind,

walked in the fields and forests round our town.

Then Celegorm I spied among the trees,

but seeing me he quickly stole away;

and since I too was seeking solitude,

I did not try to follow when he left.

Fëanor: Many an hour of the mingling lights

has he been seen thus sighing in the woods.

But once fair Laurelin is shining bright,

he locks himself up in his room, creates

an artificial night, shuts out the light.

I wish I knew the cause of this black mood.

Maedhros: Then you have asked him why he is so sad?

Fëanor: To no avail.

Maedhros: Perhaps I could find out.

_Enter CELEGORM. _

Maedhros: Look, here he comes. Leave me alone with him,

and I shall find out why he looks so grim.

Fëanor: Would that you could! Come madam, let's away.

Nerdanel: Let's hope one brother can the other sway.

_Exeunt FËANOR and NERDANEL._

Maedhros: Well met in th'golden hour, brother mine.

Celegorm: Is Laurelin not fading?

Maedhros: No, it shines.

Celegorm: Ay me! 'Tis true. How long the sad hours seem!

Was that my father who went hence so fast?

Maedhros: It was. What sadness slows your hours down?

Celegorm: Not having that which, having, makes them short.

Maedhros: In love?

Celegorm: Out -

Maedhros: Of love?

Celegorm: Out of her favour, where I am in love.

Maedhros: Alas that love, which seems at first so sweet,

should lead you into bitterness and grief!

Celegorm: Alas that love, though blind, could find its way!

Where shall we dine? Oh, dear - what fray was here?

Don't tell me; I already know the cause.

Hate was behind it, and yet also love.

Why then, o feuding love, o gentle hate,

sweet bitterness, cold fire, blinded sight;

false truth, sane madness, darkness shining bright!

Do you laugh at me?

Maedhros: No, I rather weep.

Celegorm: Dear brother, why?

Maedhros: For your sake and your grief's.

Celegorm: And lay another burden to my own?

My heart could not bear to have caused you grief.

Maedhros: But tell me, brother, whom it is you love.

Celegorm: I love a woman.

Maedhros: That much I had guessed.

Celegorm: How well you guess! And she is fair I love,

more fair than sky and countless stars above;

she's wise, she's brave - she only has one fault,

and that fault is her lack of love for me.

Maedhros: Then I would say: forget to think of her.

Celegorm: I would, if only you could teach me how.

Maedhros: Why, look at other beauties.

Celegorm: There are none;

all others pale beside her radiance.

Farewell - you cannot teach me to forget.

Maedhros: Never say never. I'll not give up yet.


	3. Act I, Scene II

SCENE II.

_Enter FINGOLFIN, FINROD and another elf._

Fingolfin: ...but Fëanor was told off just as me;

and I think he will keep the peace this time.

Finrod: It is a pity you can't get along.

Now, uncle, about what I said before...

Fingolfin: I have already told you what I think:

my daughter's a bit young for marriage yet.

Finrod: Plenty of girls are married at her age.

Fingolfin: You have a point, but still I hesitate.

She is the only daughter that I have,

and loth I am to give her hand away.

But court her, Finrod, that much I permit,

and when her love for you she does admit,

your wedding I will happily condone;

for her joy's more important than my own.

Now, I'm holding a feast this very night,

and your attendance would be a delight.

All Tirion's fair maidens will be there,

and you shall see them all; contrast, compare -

perhaps like my child best, or else perchance

some other beauty will your heart entrance.

[to the other elf, giving him a paper]

These are the people I wish to invite

to come to supper at my house tonight.

_Exeunt FINGOLFIN and FINROD._

Other elf: Find them out whose names are written here! Well, well, let's see...

[looks at paper] What's this? I can't read these new-fangled Tengwar! What was wrong with Rúmil's letters, I'd like to know! Now what am I going to do?

_Enter CELEGORM and MAEDHROS._

Maedhros: See, even as the light of one tree grows,

the other fades to nothing; ancient woes

are soon forgotten when new pains arise -

look for another love, that's my advice.

Celegorm: Belladonna is excellent for that.

Maedhros: For what?

Celegorm: For making you stop talking.

Maedhros: What? Celegorm, are you mad?

Celegorm: No, I am the cause of madness in other people.

[To the other elf] Good-day.

Other elf: Good-day to you too. Say, can you read?

Celegorm: If there are letters, I can read them; otherwise, I suggest you ask my fair cousin instead.

Other elf: I have a letter here...

Celegorm: A letter? Only one? One letter doesn't make for much reading.

Other elf: Forget I mentioned it; I'll ask someone else.

Celegorm: No, stay, I'll read it for you.

[Reads] "My brother Finarfin and his wife; my lady mother; Ecthelion and his lovely daughters; Angrod and his brother Aegnor; my fair niece Galadriel; Aranwë; my sons Fingon, Turgon and Argon; Rúmil, his wife and daughters..." A fair assembly; whither should they come?

Other elf: To supper.

Celegorm: Where?

Other elf: At our house.

Celegorm: Whose house?

Other elf: My lord's.

Celegorm: Fair enough, forget I mentioned it.

Other elf: No, stay, I'll tell you: my lord is the noble Fingolfin; and if you aren't followers of Fëanor, you too are welcome to the feast. Farewell!

_Exeunt other elf. _

Maedhros: What a coincidence! At this same feast

Galadriel, the object of your love,

will be, along with many other maids.

Go there, and I am sure that you will see

that there are other girls as fair as she.

Celegorm: And I am just as sure that you are wrong;

from the first moment of the Ainur's song,

until the world's end there's not, will not be,

has never been a maid as fair as she.

Maedhros: Now, Celegorm, you know that's hyperbole.

Stop milking this "distressed dogged lover"-role.

You'll go with me to Fingolfin's tonight,

and soon you'll see things in another light.

Celegorm: You're wrong, but I'll go with you nonetheless;

to see my love's enough of happiness.


	4. Act I, Scene III

SCENE III

_Enter ANAIRË and LALWEN._

Anairë: Where is Aredhel, now? I asked you to -

Lalwen: - to bring her to you? Aye; I bade her come.

Where has she gone? Aredhel! Come here, girl!

_Enter AREDHEL._

Aredhel: Yes, mother, here I am. What did you want?

Anairë: We need to talk. Lalwen, leave us alone...

No, maybe it is better that you stay.

You know my daughter is now fully grown.

Lalwen: Aye, that I know, and yet to me it seems

that but a week has passed since she was born.

And surely it was only yesterday

she learnt to walk, and fell upon her face -

and Fingon picked her up and said to her,

"What? Falling on your face? When you are grown,

you will make others fall for you instead,

will that not suit you better, sister dear?"

And then she stopped her crying and said, "Ay."

I swear, until the world comes to an end,

I'll not forget it - oh, it was a laugh!

I warrant that she had upon her brow

a bump big as a chicken's egg, at least;

and yet, when Fingon said, "When you are grown,

you shall make others fall, is that not so?",

she stilled her tears that moment and said, "Ay."

Aredhel: Enough about my childhood escapades.

Lalwen: Marry, I've done. Anairë, I expect

you had something you wanted to discuss?

Anairë: Marry, that "marry" is the very theme

I came to talk of. Tell me now, my child,

have you begun to think of marriage yet?

Aredhel: It is an honour that I dream not of.

Lalwen: An honour! If I had not known you well,

I'd say that you were wise beyond your years.

Anairë: Well, think of marriage now; younger than you,

here in our city, ladies of esteem,

are married now and mothers; why, indeed,

I was a mother when I was your age.

In brief then: Finrod seeks you for his love.

Lalwen: You'll find no better elf in all the world;

he's fair and noble, with a heart of gold.

Anairë: Valinor's summer has not such a flower.

Lalwen: He is a flower, aye, a very flower.

Anairë: What say you? Can you love this noble elf?

You'll meet him at our feast; look for yourself:

examine every line upon his face,

and see how each lends to the others grace;

look deep into his eyes, and you will find

that he's not only fair, but wise and kind;

and written on his brow, for all to see,

how bright the story of his life must be.

By taking part in his tale, should you choose,

you have a lot to win, and naught to lose;

for you shall share in all his happiness,

by having him, making yourself no less.

Lalwen: No less! Nay, bigger, surely.

Anairë: Speak briefly, can you like of Finrod's love?

Aredhel: I promise nothing; but I think I may,

if he's indeed as wondrous as you say.

_Enter another elf. _

Other elf: My lady, the guests are come, and all ask for you.

Anairë: We'll be there presently.

_Exit other elf. _

Anairë: Come, Aredhel.

Lalwen: Have fun, my girl. Try to behave, as well.

_Exeunt._


End file.
